


Em memória de Severus Snape

by Oracle_of_Moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracle_of_Moon/pseuds/Oracle_of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tradução de "In memory of Severus Snape", escrita por Herbologist. </p><p>Minerva McGonagall se vê frente à tarefa mais difícil de sua vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Em memória de Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Autora: Herbologist
> 
> Fanfic traduzida do inglês e postada com a devida autorização da autora, e o texto original pode ser conferido no link: http://occlumency.sycophanthex.com/viewstory.php?sid=8421
> 
> Agradeço às minhas betas tradutoras: Ferporcel, Magalud e Clau Snape, que me ajudaram com termos um tanto hostis para o meu não-tão-bom conhecimento da língua inglesa, além da betagem do texto traduzido.

_Em memória de Severus Snape_

 

O silêncio no espaço circular do escritório do diretor era opressivo. Sentada na poltrona de encosto alto em frente à sua escrivaninha, Minerva McGonagall podia sentir os olhos pintados dos antigos e veneráveis diretores de Hogwarts perfurando as suas costas quando ela enfrentava a tarefa mais difícil que seu novo papel lhe impusera até agora. Olhando fixamente para o pedaço em branco do pergaminho à sua frente, ela suspirou pesadamente. O Profeta Diário havia lhe pedido para escrever um obituário para seu antecessor, Severus Snape, que caíra tragicamente durante a batalha. Era uma proposta perfeitamente razoável, e ela tinha de admitir que era a pessoa mais óbvia e apropriada para o trabalho.

Desde que fora nomeada Diretora algumas semanas atrás, Minerva tivera de enfrentar certa quantidade de desafios - auxiliando na recuperação e enterro dos muitos corpos espalhados ao longo do campo de batalha dos jardins de Hogwarts, orientando os trabalhos de reparo do castelo, organizando o diminuído corpo docente e preparando a escola para o novo ano letivo, para mencionar apenas alguns. Mas nenhum destes trabalhos havia se apresentado com tamanha dificuldade como o atual. Ela vinha procrastinando isso por dias até aquele momento, o dia antes do prazo de entrega, quando realmente não poderia colocá-lo de lado por muito mais tempo.

Minerva conhecera Severus durante a maior parte da sua vida. Ele fora seu aluno, seu colega, seu aliado, e durante o ano passado, seu chefe e mais odiado inimigo. E ainda assim, com tudo terminado, ela ainda não o conhecia por completo. Com outro profundo suspiro, ela se virou para olhar as faces dos retratos que assistiam a sua expectativa. Infelizmente, o único que poderia ajudá-la, aquele que provavelmente havia sido a única pessoa que realmente entendera Severus (e – diferente dela própria – sempre acreditara nele), descansava em sua poltrona pintada com os olhos fechados. Ela sabia muito bem que Albus apenas fingia estar dormindo, um irritante hábito que ele adquiria quando não queria ser incomodado, e que lhe dizia que ele não tinha intenção de auxiliá-la com esta tarefa.

Havia outro par de olhos que deveria estar assistindo. Como um diretor falecido, o próprio Severus deveria ter um retrato de acordo com as antigas tradições de Hogwarts, mas nada havia aparecido após a sua morte. Um número de teorias sobre porque isso acontecera circulava por entre os alunos, funcionários e a sociedade bruxa em geral. A mais difundida dizia que o Diretor Snape havia abandonado seu posto quando ele fugira do castelo durante a batalha e portanto, não era elegível para um retrato. Outras diziam que, tendo sido nomeado durante o reinado do Lorde das Trevas, ele nunca fora de fato um diretor por direito, para começar. Contudo, Minerva sabia que nada poderia estar mais longe da verdade. Severus Snape servira a escola com cada fibra do seu ser até o último suspiro. Como professora de Transfiguração, ela sabia que havia apenas uma explicação plausível: era impossível criar um retrato mágico de alguém contra a sua vontade, e ela estava certa de que Severus simplesmente não quisera ser representado no escritório circular. Talvez ele apenas quisesse ser deixado sozinho para descansar em paz. Talvez, após haver servido a dois mestres por toda a sua vida, ele não desejava ser solicitado por inúmeros futuros diretores e diretoras ao longo de sua morte.

Quaisquer que fossem as suas razões, Minerva tinha de admitir que estava bastante aliviada por não ter de encarar seu olhar penetrante e a natureza amarga sempre que estivesse em seu escritório. Como ela poderia olhá-lo nos olhos, depois do quanto estivera enganada sobre ele?

Com um estremecimento, ela relembrou como eles haviam ido à Casa dos Gritos para recuperar seu corpo. A visão do antes formidável e poderoso bruxo, jazendo débil no chão, entre todos os fragmentos, teias de aranha e tanto sangue seco, incrustado, seus anteriormente ferozes olhos negros olhando para frente, vagos e mortos – ela jamais seria capaz de livrar-se da imagem. Suas feições aparentavam um relaxamento surpreendente para alguém que sofrera uma morte tão violenta, como se ele houvesse deixado este mundo em paz, fazendo-a imaginar quais teriam sido seus últimos pensamentos. Ela estava incrivelmente grata por não ter sido quem o matara. Ah sim, ela tentara, mas – graças a Merlim – havia falhado. Caso contrário, jamais seria capaz de se perdoar. Ela sentia-se mal o suficiente como tudo acontecera...

Durante todo o ano do mandato de Severus como Diretor, Minerva havia feito tudo o que estava em seu poder – e o que tinha sido considerável – para dificultar a vida para ele e sabotar sua autoridade. Ela não estava ciente, é claro, de que ele estava secretamente do lado deles, atuando em seu papel de fiel comensal da morte à perfeição, para melhor proteger os alunos e funcionários de Hogwarts. E é claro, isso não era desculpa. Ela não o conhecera por tempo suficiente para acreditar mais nele? Como pudera falhar tão facilmente em ver o óbvio? - Em retrospecto, houvera pistas – a maneira surpreendentemente branda com a qual ele havia tratado certas questões disciplinares, ou o fato de que ele aparentemente não notara um grupo crescente de estudantes subversivos acampados na Sala Precisa, enquanto em outras ocasiões parecia que ele tinha olhos e ouvidos em todo o castelo... mas ela estivera cega pelo ódio e sentimentos de traição, tão disposta a acreditar no pior dele. Seu único consolo era que ela certamente não tinha sido a única. Cada bruxo ou bruxa na Grã-Bretanha, se acreditasse no testemunho de Harry, deveria ter sentido o mesmo que ela.

De repente o pedaço de pergaminho em sua mesa tomou-lhe a atenção novamente. Ela nunca teria a chance de pedir perdão ou agradecer-lhe pelo que tinha feito, arriscando a sua própria vida todos os dias, por todos eles, mas ela teria a oportunidade de definir o tom de como Severus seria lembrado. Esta era a última chance de fazer-lhe justiça. Endireitando as costas, ela alcançou a sua pena...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eu tive a honra de escrever um obituário para Severus Snape, o recentemente falecido diretor de Hogwarts e meu antecessor neste escritório, a quem nós infelizmente perdemos na Grande Batalha. Eu conheci Severus como estudante, como colega durante seus dezesseis anos como professor, ensinando Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas aqui em Hogwarts, e como um aliado e camarada em armas, lutando contra Lorde Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte. A partir disto, vocês podem esperar que eu deveria tê-lo conhecido bem. E, no entanto, para minha própria vergonha, eu tenho que admitir que eu nunca o conheci além do superficial._

_Para seus alunos, ele foi um professor duro e exigente, mas ele também foi extremamente competente em seu campo e nunca esperou mais de alguém do que ele esperava de si mesmo. Para seus colegas e pares, ele era frequentemente hostil e solitário, mas sempre foi solidário e confiável quando alguém precisava de sua ajuda. Para seus inimigos, ele foi um poderoso bruxo e um formidável duelista._

_Infelizmente, como muitos de nós, eu me coloco entre os inimigos durante o último ano da vida dele. Há tantas coisas que eu não conheço e continuo não conhecendo sobre Severus Snape, mas há uma coisa que eu sei com certeza: nunca houve um diretor de Hogwarts mais digno, ou que tivesse sido mais comprometido em servir a escola, seus alunos e funcionários, e o público em geral. Ele foi um membro da Casa de Sonserina e astuto e engenhoso como o melhor daquela Casa. Mas como todo grande diretor, ele também incorporou qualidades valorizadas por cada uma das outras Casas. Ele foi incrivelmente inteligente, ferozmente leal e de uma bravura exemplar - de fato, ele foi o homem mais corajoso que eu já conheci._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim que escreveu a última linha, ela pôde sentir seu coração se contrair dolorosamente em seu peito. Sua visão turvou, a mão que segurava a pena começou a tremer, e então, a normalmente tão reservada escocesa perdeu a compostura. Enterrando a face nas mãos, ela se deixou levar e chorou. Isso trouxe uma incrível sensação de liberdade. Após vários minutos ela fungou, virando-se para olhar pesarosamente para os retratos de seus predecessores. Para sua surpresa, ela encontrou Dumbledore acordado. Ele a olhou com um sorriso benevolente em sua face. Quando ela se levantou da cadeira, deu-lhe um aceno satisfeito.

Minerva enxugou as lágrimas com a manga de seu manto. Ela lançou um feitiço anti borrões no pergaminho em sua mesa, enrolou-o e se dirigiu ao corujal.


End file.
